Getting Over You
by 01shane01
Summary: Rachel comforting Santana after her break up
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:**Non-est pezberry. They got stuck working Santana's house, and Brittany broke up with Santana a week ago. It somehow didn't get to the rumour mill McKinley, and when Santana goes to the bathroom, Rachel sees a torn picture on her bureau, she picks the two pieces up, and she looks them. Santana sees Rachel holding the picture and snatches it. Rachel tries asking what's wrong, Santana fires usual insults and. Insists nothing is wrong, Rachel, not convinced, asks again. When Santana looks down, she ends up looking the picture, and gets choked up. This time Rachel, being the impulsive person she is, pulls Santana into a hug, and Santana starts to flip, but Rachel doesn't let go. Cue breakdown!Santana, beating her hands into Rachel's chest while sobbing.

**This is dedicated to the anon reader 'Ashley' who is apparently too cowardly to leave a bitchy signed review (see 'Mine' for reference) and for some reason keeps reading my 'stories' even though they are 'poorly written'. I don't write because I think that I am the best, I write because it is my outlet. I get feedback and touch peoples lives with my writing. If I didn't have my fanfic, truth be told I don't know where I would be today. I have been writing for going on four years.**

**Review! :D **

Santana had a knack for throwing parties that were talked about for months after they happened and the night before was no exception.

Everyone stumbled out of the door, hissing at the light from the sun. The Latina had to kick everyone out pretty early on Sunday morning because she was expecting her parent's home. Usually the girl wouldn't have accepted any help from the annoying diva but all of her friends had pegged it and she really could use a hand.

So the two were stuck in an awkward silence, trying to pick up every last piece of party litter as they methodically cleaned the house. Rachel had attempted to make some conversation but the Latina hadn't been very responsive so she just gave up. The two had finally finished the downstairs and moved on to the upper rooms in the house.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Rachel nodded to indicate that she heard but still said nothing. Santana left the room and the brunette moved on to the next room. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she came across used condom which had been tied off to stop any of the liquid escaping. The singer didn't know how these items got into Santana's bedroom however. The Latina had locked the room, only she had the key and as far as Rachel knew the girl was still with a certain blonde cheerleader.

After a few moments she just shrugged it off, assuming the couple had asked Puck to join in on their fun last night. That was, however, until Rachel moved to clear the mess of plastic cups from the girls dressing table. Amongst the rubbish, she found a picture of Brittany, the innocently ditsy cheerleader. Not far from it, Rachel found the other half, a picture of the Latina. It was obvious that the picture had been torn.

"What are you doing in here?" Santana's icy yet vulnerable voice came from the doorway, making the brunette spin around to look at her. The Latinas eyes went instantly to the picture in Rachel's hands. She crossed the room in a second, snatching the two halves from the divas hands. "Get out of my house right now Berry." She spat but something in Santana's voice made the girl stand her ground and stay.

"What happened between you and Brittany, Santana?" the brunette asked softly, seeing that a single tear had made its way down the Latinas cheek.

Knowing that she was being vulnerable in front of the girl who she had picked on throughout high school, Santana tried to hide her face by looking down, only to be met with the picture of herself and her blonde. They were happy in the picture. Their relationship was still a secret when that had been taken and they were still blissfully unaware of the hatred that they would face and the hatred that would tear them apart.

"Its none of your business, now get out." The Latina mumbled, subconsciously clutching at the picture, crumpling it in her hands.

Rachel, acting on instinct, wrapped her arms around the now shaking girl. Santana tried to struggle against the almost unnatural embrace, lashing out and hitting any part of the smaller girl that she could as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Get your filthy man hands off of me!" she cried, "Seriously RuPaul, leave me alone."

As Rachel clung on, ignoring the hurtful names and flailing fists, she felt the Latina slowly start to surrender. Eventually Santana's hands rested on the swell of the singers breasts and her head on the girls shoulder as she just cried.

"What happened?" the girl tried again once the cheerleaders sobbing had slowed a little.

"We had a huge fight last week about our parents and some shit that Finn said and then she broke up with me. I hear she ran straight back to that stupid crippled wheelchair kid." She sniffled, finally lifting her head off of the shorter girls shoulder but not leaving her arms just yet. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she kind of liked having Rachel's arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Santana." The brunette rubbed the girls back slowly, not really knowing enough about the relationship to comment further.

"I just feel lost without her you know? I don't know if it was because she was it for me or because I was always just so used to having her there and now she's not. We aren't even talking." The Latina started crying again as Rachel tightened her hold. Santana's head found its way back to the singers shoulder.

"I think that you just need to lean to be without her again. There was a time in your life when she wasn't there; you just have to put your mind to then. Don't forget about her in your heart; just put her somewhere in there where she can't hurt you." The girl moved her hand to the cheerleader's hair, running it through the silky locks that met her fingers.

"Is that what you do every time Finn tears you apart?" the girl pulled away from Rachel, missing the contact immediately. She moved to lay on her bed, patting the space next to her for Rachel to occupy. The diva nodded, moving awkwardly to sit on the girl's bed. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not really sure. I think for the most part, I just focus on something completely different like something in glee for example." The brunette was surprised when the cheerleader reached out to hold her hand.

"I don't have anything else to focus on." Santana admitted, looking at her free hand and refusing to acknowledge the fact that she had initiated the contact with the singer. "She was in every part of my life. She still is but we don't talk."

"Then find something that she doesn't have any part of, no matter how small it is and just focus on that." Rachel squeezed the tan hand to emphasise her point, making the Latina look at her.

"You actually have really soft hands, not manly." She said, looking to the deep brown eyes above her.

"Thank you Santana, I moisturise them twice daily. Over the years I have grown quite the complex about my ha-," before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by soft lips on her own. They moved slowly until she responded. She let out a tiny whimper when her bottom lip was sucked into the cheerleader's mouth and bitten softly.

"I'm sorry," Santana breathed when they finally pulled apart. She was supporting herself with her free hand behind her. "I don't know what happened."

"You can kiss me again if you want to." The brunette said quietly making the Latina freeze for a moment. Their eyes connected seconds before their lips did once more. Soon, Rachel found herself on her back, Santana on top of her as their tongues duelled and their hands wandered.

"I never thought I would ever be doing this." The cheerleader smiled before going in for another kiss. The make out session came to a natural end a few moments later. Neither girl was particularly sad about it but they knew that the other would be opposed to continuing what they were previously doing.

"Maybe we can be what we focus on to get our minds off of our exes?" Rachel suggested nervously, watching her new friend's body language as she cautiously continued. "You know, a more physical relationship than anything else. Start out slowly because I am still a virgin."

"Seriously? Finnocence hasn't tapped that?" Santana laughed but the singers glared at her.

"No, and do you really think that I am ever going to let him in to my panties with the way he treats me?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and effectively pushing the Latina off of her.

"Then why bother to keep going back to him?" the girl asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I would rather be in a relationship then risk the halls of McKinley single." The starlet admitted heavily. Santana knew that she was the main reason Rachel's life was hell at school.

"Yeah well the halls of school are going to be a different place for you come Monday morning." The tanned girl said, determination evident in her voice. "Can you just put your arms back around me because I kind of liked it earlier. Tell anyone that and you're toast."

Rachel rolled her eyes as she held the cheerleader in her arms. She knew that once Santana was over Brittany then their new arrangement would be forgotten about, but at least she would have had Santana in some why.

That's got to have been better than not at all right?

**I don't know if I will do another part to this. Let me know if you want it.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Popular demand… here we go :)**

The girls had been fooling around for almost a month. Santana had made sure that Rachel was protected in the corridors of McKinley high and even stopped with all the nicknames, instead just taking to calling the girl by her last name when people were around. After all, the pair didn't want people to think that hell had frozen.

_Bathroom in 5. About to break down. S_

The brunette smiled to herself. She would get about three texts like this during the day when Santana had been around Brittany a lot or if she had seen Brittany talking to Artie in the hallways. It was a Friday morning so the Latina had just had cheerleading practice.

Rachel got to the bathroom that they always used, leaned against the sink and waited for the cheerleader to make an appearance. As soon as the girl walked through the door, their lips were joined and Rachel was sat up on the sink. Their tongues duelled for dominance but for some reason Santana always caved.

"What happened?" the singer asked, pulling away from the girls lips.

"I thought I was starting to get over her you know? And then she's there in that freaking skirt and she's flirting with Quinn. How are you over Finn, Rae? I'm struggling to be okay but you got over Finn so quickly." She asked, pulling the girl in for another kiss.

"Because I never really loved him. I cared for him but I never loved him." The singer shrugged, wrapping her legs around the Latinas hips and crashing their lips together passionately. Rachel was almost certain by now that the cheerleader knew how she felt but she didn't want to say it. She didn't want to risk ruining what they had at the moment because she let slip that she loved the girl.

"I wish I never loved her." the girl sighed, "Can I see your boobs?" Santana asked with a smirk, lifting the hem of Rachel's sweater up.

"Not here, anyone could walk in. Come to my place tonight though." She felt the warm, soft skin of the Latinas hands on her stomach and sighed.

"Come on Rach, you let me see them last week." The cheerleader husked, kissing along the girls jaw line.

"Yes but if you come to my place tonight I will be more inclined to show you more than just my boobs." The singer breathed through the arousal Santana's lips were creating.

"Don't tease me Rae." She growled.

"Who's teasing? You might even get lucky tonight. But I mean, if you want to see my boobs now I guess I wont have to show you them tonight." Rachel shrugged, slowly picking the bottom of her sweater up only to have the Latina slap her hands away.

"Don't you dare show me your titties now." The singer blushed at the blunt words.

"San, can I ask you something?" she said nervously as the cheerleader moved to the sink next to her to fix her make up after she had been crying.

"Anything you want Rach." Santana flashed her a smile which the girl liked to imagine was only for her. It made butterflies dance in her stomach and her heart beat faster.

"There are plenty of people out there who would be more than happy for you to use them while you get over Brittany and I'm pretty sure they would have let you go all the way with them numerous times by now." She started to ramble.

"What's your point?" the Latina asked, finishing up and turning to look at the tiny girl. She looked so vulnerable sat up on the sink, her skirt barely touching her knees and her childish argyle sweater. Something about the way Rachel looked just made the cheerleader want to scoop her up into her arms and protect her from the world.

"Why me?"

"I don't do feelings Rachel." The girl warned.

"Why not anyone else that I'm sure you would much rather be seen talking to in the hallways?" the singer looked at her fingers which were playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"Because you intrigue me and if I'm being completely honest, the thought of being Rachel Berry's first means a lot to me, okay?" Santana said, standing in front of the diva and taking her hands.

"So this isn't just a hook up for you?" she asked, looking at their joined hands.

"I might be a bitch but I wouldn't every take someone's virginity for the fun of it. Now, can we go back to getting our mack on?" the Latina lifted her friends head up with her finger, smiling before connecting their lips again in a heated, passionate mess of moans and nips.

**-o-**

Santana smiled to herself as she pulled up to the Berry household. She had truly come to care for the tiny diva however, she knew that she wasn't over her ex. For this reason alone, she wouldn't tell Rachel how she felt because she knew that she couldn't be with the singer the way that she deserved.

She was getting there though.

She knocked on the door after making sure that her cheerios uniform was perfect as well as her hair. The Latina smiled when she saw the tiny diva open the door. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey sweats.

"Why don't you just dress like that at school? You would have no problem getting a boyfriend or whatever." Santana remarked, moving into the warm house and pulling the girl into her.

"What if I already have everything that I want?" Rachel quipped. The cheerleader just smiled and captured her friend's lips in her own. She sucked the soft bottom lip between her teeth, biting on it before releasing her. "Do you want to watch a movie or grab a drink and head upstairs?" the singer offered breathlessly.

"Let's watch a movie." Santana kissed her again, moving towards the kitchen. "You go and pick a movie and I will grab us a drink."

An hour later, the small brunette found herself in the arms of the cheerleader, the second in command at McKinley high. There were strong protective arms around her shoulders omitting a comfort that she hadn't ever felt before. The two hadn't ever hung out as such. All they ever did was make out and explore each others bodies and even then they didn't go too far with that.

This was the first time however so having Santana hold her, let alone watch a movie with her, was a nice change. It felt almost natural to be in the cheerleaders arms.

"Rae, are you awake?" the Latina asked softly, her hand stroking through the silky brown hair as the credits started to roll.

The singer decided not to say anything, instead pretending to be asleep. She felt the girl beneath her shift and then arms were around her back and under her knees. She was being carried.

Rachel felt herself be put on the bed, her Latinas hand stroked lightly down her cheek. She felt eyes on her and incredibly self conscious. The bed dipped beside her and she could only assume that it was the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, "For everything mean I have done to you. One day, I swear I will tell you that I-, I can't say it yet but I will tell you when I am sure that she means nothing to me anymore."

The brunette smiled inwardly at herself, moving to face the Latina and fling her arm sleepily around her. "San?" Rachel called out.

"I'm here Rae." She cooed, kissing the singers forehead and rubbing her back. The girl buried her head in the girl's neck, kissing the skin there. "You don't want to do that babe." The Latina warned, her body going from nought to turned on as soon as Rachel started sucking on her pulse point.

"Why not?" the singer mumbled, moving to the other side of her neck.

"Because if you keep doing that then I won't be able to respect your boundaries anymore." Santana moved Rachel's lips to her own, making them her own.

"What if I don't want you to respect me or my boundaries anymore?" in one swift movement, the tanned girl was straddling the singers hips and her hands were pinned next to her head.

"Are you serious?" the Latina girl locked her eyes with the diva.

"I want to share this with you San." She said certainly, slipping her hand underneath the cheerleading shirt.

Without another word, Santana was sensually kissing, nipping and licking all over the brunette's body. She worshiped every inch of the girl and made her feel like she was the most important person to her in the world at that moment. She moaned loudly as the cheerleader removed her skirt, revealing black lacy panties that matched the bra she uncovered moments earlier.

The Latina looked up into the other girl's eyes. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she looked into the darkened eyes of her lover. The pure lust and love behind the shiny globes was enough to make the girls heart skip a beat.

Santana moved back slightly, removing her cheerleading uniform. She had chosen not to wear a bra and she was incredibly thankful for that. Something in Rachel's eyes changed. It was a look that the cheerleader never would have expected to come from such an innocent girl. It was one of mischief and lust, one goal was clear behind them and that was to be taken advantage of by the woman almost completely exposed above her.

The cheerleader leaned down and kissed up the inside of Rachel's thigh, being sure to linger when she felt the singer shiver. She placed an open kiss on the girl's panties, moaning at the heat radiating from the singers centre. Santana hooked her fingers into the material, glancing up at the flustered girl to ask permission. She nodded, biting her lip and looking up to the ceiling.

The material was quickly discarded, making the Latina smirk at the sight she was met with. "Did I do this?" she asked, running her fingers through the wet folds making a moan fall from Rachel's lips. She brought the fingers up to her lips, taking them into her mouth and sucking the other girls juices off of them. "Damn you taste good Rae."

Santana moved back up her friend's almost naked body, kissing her softly when she reached her lips. She removed the final piece of Rachel's clothing, paying some attention to her nipples before running her hand down the girl's body and cupped her pussy.

"San, stop playing around." Rachel moaned, frustrated by how slow the cheerleader was taking things. She wanted to be ravished.

"I just want you to feel special." The Latina breathed, working on the singer's neck.

"Make me feel special later. Right now though, just fuck me." The small girl lifted her hips into Santana's hand, trying to get some kind of friction.

Hearing Rachel swear was enough to drive the cheerleader crazy. She ran her fingers down through the wet slit and over the singers opening. She slid one finger inside slowly before replacing it with two fingers. Santana peppered kisses over the girl as her face contorted as she was penetrated for the first time.

The brunette hissed, making the cheerleader stop for a moment until her face relaxed. Rachel opened her eyes, finding concerned ones looking back at her. "I'm okay." She reassured.

That was all Santana needed to start pumping in and out of the tiny girl, going as deep as she could before removing her fingers almost completely. Her friends breathing got more and more uneven and her moans became louder, her cries more perfuse.

"Faster!" Rachel moaned breathlessly, her hands grasping at the sheets while her legs were wrapped around her cheerleaders hips. The girl complied with the order, adding another finger. "Oh fuck!" The Latina felt the singers walls start to clench around her fingers, telling her that the girl was close to her orgasm. "I think I, oh Santana!" Rachel cried out almost musically as her orgasm tore through her.

Santana watched the girl and thought it was a beautiful sight to see someone who was usually completely in control just lose it. She slowed her fingers, only removing them when she was certain that the diva had ridden her orgasm completely.

"You okay baby?" she asked, kissing the edge of her friend's mouth as she fell next to her.

"You're good at that." The singer panted as the Latina wrapped her up in her arms.

"I have had a lot of practice." She sighed. Something in the back of her mind told her that she wished she waited so she could have shared her first time with the diva but that thought was quickly lost.

"You're going to have to teach me." The brunette giggled, kissing Santana's chin before moving to straddle the girl's hips.

"Don't worry, you'll learn. Its pretty simple," she shrugged, dragging her finger over Rachel's collarbone, down over her nipples to her sex, "you just do what you do to yourself," the Latina started rubbing fast, firm circles on the singers clit, making her throw her head back and rock her hips. Her wetness smeared across the cheerleader's stomach and she was loving every second of it. "But to someone else."

"I, I d-don't do anyth-thing to myself." The girl ground out, making Santana stop her actions.

"Seriously?" she sat up, pushing the smaller girl backwards off of her stomach and into her lap.

"I have done once or twice but not really. Can you do what you were doing again please and stop looking at me like I just told you I grow a penis every month?" the brunette laughed, rocking herself into the Latinas hand.

"That would be hot." The girl shrugged, continuing her movement on the singers clit but this time adding her fingers inside the girl. It didn't take long for Rachel to fly off of the edge of her orgasm. She slumped into the Latina who remained sitting upright, kissing the girl who was currently dependant on her support.

**-o-**

Weeks passed that turned in to months. Santana never expected to get a phone call from Brittany in the middle of the night, telling the Latina that she wanted to talk and make things right again. Santana couldn't help it. She went back to the blonde without a thought to the brunette she was leaving behind.

Fair enough, the singer still didn't get picked on but she was back to hating her life. She knew going in to it that whatever she had with Santana wouldn't last forever. She knew that the cheerleader would go back to Brittany at the drop of a hat but she couldn't help herself. She wanted Santana.

The thought of her with anyone else killed her.

**OOO what a bitch.**

**Final part will be up maybe tomorrow or whatever.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Something was missing. This time around with Brittany, it didn't feel right. It didn't feel as special. When they had sex, for Santana, there weren't the same sparks as there were with other people.

Had she done the right thing? Was Brittany really the one that she wanted to be with?

The Latina found herself zoned out, her back against the cold supply room door and Brittany's hand working its way into her pants. She just stood there and let the girl do whatever she was going to do. She closed her eyes and tried to get lost in the pleasure but as she closed her eyes, one face and two piercing brown eyes invaded her consciousness.

"Rachel," she muttered then froze.

"Did you want her to join us?" the blonde asked cutely, assuming she had just missed past of a conversation.

Santana shook her head, "No, look can we do this another time? I'm not really feeling it right now." The tanned girl removed her girlfriends hand from inside her spanks and straightened herself out.

"You always feel it though. What's wrong?" Brittany asked, looking lost.

"A lot on my mind I guess." She ran her fingers through her hair, having left it down after cheerios. "Look Britt, I don't think I can do this. I thought you were what I wanted but I was wrong."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"I can't believe it, but I am." A small smile broke out on her face as she tried not to look into the breaking girls eyes. "I'm sorry Britt."

**-o-**

The news spread quickly through the school that the cutest couple ever had broken up and that the Latina had completely destroyed Brittany's heart but it didn't stop her smiling, holding her head high as she made her way to the choir room. It was empty except one person who was sorting sheet music at the piano. Rachel.

Santana laughed to herself. The singer had finally taken her advice and ditched the argyle that the Latina had kind of grown to love. Rachel was wearing a pair of very short denim shorts and a white shirt that hung off of her shoulders. The cheerleader couldn't help but stare at the perky ass within the shorts.

Rachel turned around, a little surprised to see that she was no longer alone. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards in the beginning of a sly smile. She moved forwards, pulling Santana into her arm and hugging her tight.

"I heard about Brittany." She stated, inhaling the scent of the freshly showered cheerleader. "What actually happened?" the singer pulled back slightly, enough so that Santana could move if she wanted to but not enough to actually move out of the Latinas arms.

The tanned girl tightened her hold on the small girl. "I just didn't want her as much as I thought I did." She shrugged. "I mean, she was right there, giving me everything that I thought I wanted but the only thing that I could think about was how her lips didn't feel as soft as your lips do. Her fingers knew my body but I didn't feel that rush of electricity when she touched me."

"Uhm, if you are trying to make me jealous Santana then you are going a brilliant job of it." Rachel laughed nervously, not really sure where this conversation was going. She took a chance of looking into the cheerleaders eyes and she caught a glimpse of Santana's soul. The emotion in her eyes was so bare and raw that it took the divas breath away.

"You're beautiful Rach, does anyone tell you that?" the Latina smiled, moving a few loose strands of hair back behind the divas ear.

The girl blushed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Not that I can remember." She admitted quietly.

"I'll make a note to remind you regularly." Her hand moved to Rachel's cheek, her thumb brushing across it lightly before Santana connected their lips in a soft kiss. She ran her tongue across the bottom lip she found, asking for permission. Rachel granted it gladly with a small whimper.

When they finally pulled apart, the rest of the glee club was just starting to arrive. "Come to my house tonight?" the brunette offered, her breathing heavy from their kiss. The cheerleader nodded, taking the girls hand and leading her to a seat. Their hands stayed connected throughout the whole of Glee Club. Rachel even turned down the opportunity to sing for the club.

The club was soon over and the new couple hung back so that they could leave hand in hand, without risking hurting Brittany's feelings. The blonde cheerleader shot the Latina a look of hurt and pain. Santana felt bad, she did. But she had moved on from the cheerleader and being with the girl out of obligation would have been cruel.

"Are you ready?" she asked Rachel, holding her hand out for the girl to take.

"I hope you don't mind, but I bought something a few months ago that I thought you might enjoy, only I never got a chance to show you it," the singer said almost shyly as she took that hand which was being offered to her.

"I don't mind at all, but I was hoping we could talk and then _maybe_ after we've talked then you can show me this thing you bought?" the Latina took Rachel's books from her as they walked through the corridor, a tiny gesture which made the girl beam.

"I thought you didn't do feelings?" the girl laughed, nudging her friend.

"I find myself making a lot of acceptations when it comes to you." Santana shrugged.

**-o-**

The girls were sat on the singer's bed facing each other. Santana had changed out of her cheerios uniform because it was uncomfortable, and in to a shirt and sweats.

"I want to make sure that we are on the same page in all of this before we continue. So I am going to say some things and we are just going to get it all out there so we know exactly what's going on, is that okay?" the Latina threaded her fingers with Rachel's repeatedly. The diva heard the nervousness in her friend's voice, understanding that the girl wasn't very good with expressing herself. It meant a lot to Rachel that she was actually about to bear everything to her. She wondered momentarily if she had ever been so raw with Brittany. She nodded. "Okay, here goes." She sighed.

"Rae, the last couple of months have been great with you. All that time I haven't been able to think about anything other than you and to be honest, in the beginning, I had no intention of caring about you. I just wanted to get my rocks off and get on with it. But then you showed me that you are this amazing, wonderfully beautiful person who is desperate to give herself to the world but the world just doesn't see you. I saw you Rach, I saw you and god forgive me but I fell in love." Santana smiled, holding eye contact with the diva.

"I'm in love with you Rachel Berry and I don't think that there is a force in the world that can stop me loving you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I'm not ready to come out to the world but I will be proud to hold your hand and walk beside you through the crowded hallways of school. I will carry your books, hold doors open for you and let people talk about a relationship that may or may not be there between us. I just, it's not just a sexual thing for me Rae, it's more than that. So much more." She trailed off, furrowing her brow, "Why are you crying?" Santana started to panic.

The sobbing girl laughed, allowing the Latina to wipe her tears away with her thumb. "You can't just say something like that to me and expect me not to cry Santana." The cheerleader laughed bashfully, pulling the girl towards her and connecting their lips in a deep kiss.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, moving to sit in Santana's lap, her legs going either side of the Latinas hips.

"More than anything." She breathed, her arms wrapping around the singers tiny waist as she looked up into Rachel's eyes.

"It's my turn to tell you how I feel now, isn't it?" the diva asked with a smug smirk on her lips.

"It would be nice Rae." The Latina placed a kiss on the girls chin before resting her head on the singers shoulder.

Rachel ran her fingers through the loose hair, smiling at the vulnerability of the cheerleader. "I have loved you for years." The admission made Santana's head shoot up. "I couldn't ever have told you, you would have killed me. I think that you are the most misunderstood person that I know. I love this soft side of you that you're showing me right now. I think that you are the kindest person I know, you have such a pure heart San."

"I would be proud to be your girlfriend and I get that you don't want to come out yet. If I am honest, I think that not coming out officially is probably for the best. We both have ex's to consider, you have Britt who cares deeply about you and I have Finn who doesn't know how to control his temper. I love you San." Rachel cupped the Latinas face, connecting their lips once more but this time pushing the girl onto her back.

Santana just looked at her for a moment, a thought clearly going through her mind. She bit her lip as she studied Rachel's face. When the diva saw her girlfriends eyes glaze over, she knew exactly where her mind had gone. She kissed the cheerleader again before getting up off of her.

"Hey, where are you going?" the Latina looked lost in the middle of the king bed as she looked at Rachel.

"Don't worry, I'm not running." She reassured the panicking woman as she reached into her closet and pulled out a bag. "I'm just going to get changed and you better be in your bra and panties by the time I get back. Preferably completely naked." Rachel called as she entered her en suite bathroom.

Santana couldn't help but laugh and shake her head as she did as the girl instructed, only leaving nothing but her blue lace panties. She led on the girl's bed and waited for her new girlfriend to emerge.

Soon, stood in the doorway was a vision she didn't thing could even exist.

Rachel was wearing a pair of black heels with a pair of black stockings that had cute little red bows at the top. A tiny red thong covered her sex, making Santana bite her lip at the thought of what lay just behind the thin piece of material. The singer was wearing a red satin corset. Part of the front section, underneath Rachel's perky tits, was black ribbon. She wore long black gloves and her hair was simply down and in its natural, slightly curled state. The tiny girl looked like sin personified as she stood there with her hands on her hips, her eyes raking up the Latinas body.

"Fuck me." Santana breathed.

"I will." Rachel promised, moving out of the door frame and onto her bed, straddling her girlfriend. "You like?"

"I fucking love Rach." The cheerleader reached out to touch but her hands were slapped away.

"Not yet."

"Don't tease me when you look like that Rachel." The Latina warned, bucking her hips upwards.

Rachel laughed at the girl's desperation but took pity on her. She took the cheerleaders breasts in her gloved hands, rubbing her thumbs over the already hard as rock nipples she was met with. Santana arched in to the touch.

Just the sight of her girlfriend had made her embarrassingly sensitive.

The singer took one of the nipples into her mouth while she played with the other between her fingers. Santana's hands threaded themselves into her hair and tried to push the brunette further down. Rachel took this Cue, slowly placing open mouthed kisses down the cheerleaders chest, down her stomach and finally on the drenched material of Santana's panties.

"I think these are ruined babe." Rachel laughed, hooking her fingers into the panties and pulling them down.

"Please Rae," came her whimpered response. It was such a power trip having the bossy cheerleader in this position, begging her.

"Please what?" she sat back on her knees, taking her heels off for more comfort and then her gloves. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rach," Santana groaned, watching as Rachel ran a finger up either thigh, stopping just before where the Latina wanted her most. "Fuck! Please Rachel! Fuck me. Thrust your fingers into me, your tongue, fucking anything just please fuck me hard and make me come!" she cried out in her frustration.

"Someone's desperate." The tease earned Rachel a glare but she couldn't help but giggle. "You know, you make me really happy." She leaned down to kiss the straining Latina, sliding two fingers into her as deep as she could reach. Santana moaned into her mouth, biting the brunettes lip as she pulled away.

The girl started a fast pace, slamming her fingers inside her girlfriend. Rachel watched the cheerleaders face change, smirking at the tell tale sign that Santana wasn't going to last very long. Her eyebrows furrowed as a soundless moan left her body. With one final thrust, the Latinas body tensed as her inner walls clamped around Rachel's fingers and with a cry of the divas name, the girl came undone.

Giving her almost no time to recover, Rachel's mouth was on her pussy, lapping up all of the juices that had gathered there. She moaned at the taste and the smell of Santana's essence. Her tongue entered the girl's tight pussy, exploring every inch that she could before Rachel started pumping the muscle in and out of her.

"Shit babe! Don't stop that," the cheerleader moaned, threading her hand in the singer's hair, trying to keep her in place. Rachel moaned into her girlfriend's pussy, sending delicious vibrations through the Latina.

The brunette's fingers came up to rub small but hard circles on Santana's clit, making the girl buck her hips into Rachel's face.

"Rach!" she called as her orgasm ripped through her. The singer moaned, feeling the Latinas juices gush into her mouth.

"You taste amazing." Rachel said in a low, sultry voice as she moved back up the exhausted cheerleader. She put her head on Santana's shoulder, curling into the side of the girl while she caught her breath.

"Mmh." The tanned girl tried, and failed to talk. Her mind was scrambled.

The singer placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, "I love you." She said, drawing patterns on the girl's stomach as silence fell around the couple.

"I love you too." The cheerleader said into the quiet once her breathing had gone back to normal. "As much as I love seeing you in that sexy outfit Rae, how do you say we get you out of it?" a glint of mischief as clear in Santana's eyes and the singer just smiled and let the Latina remove her corset.

**The end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm still accepting prompts although I do have a few to get through. Rachel's outfit, there is a picture of it on my tumblr. Go check it out, link is on my homepage.**

**Review.**


End file.
